


Surreal

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Rhys is dreaming of Handsome Jack.“Yeah, yeah, we both know how much you're screwed,” the man says as he catches his breath, “your little fanboy heart is still rooting for me, even if I tried to kill you.”





	Surreal

A dream.  
   
Rhys doesn't know where he is: everything is blurry and he can't think straight. There’s somebody's straddling him and pinning him down on the hard cold floor, two hands on his wrists. Even if he tried to move, he couldn't do anything but stay there at the stranger's mercy. _Who is he? What does he want?_ As if the man over him has read his thoughts, he says, “you're hurting me, Rhysie. Don't you remember me? Too much busy with your crappy new ATLAS business, uh?”  
   
And just like that, Rhys recognizes the stranger: the man who used to idolize, the self-proclaimed Hero of Pandora. Handsome Jack is studying him like a predator waiting to stake a claim on his prey.  
   
“Jack?” Rhys' mouth is dry. Not again, it can't be! _He_ was dead for good, Rhys made sure of it crushing his ECHO Eye into his palm, ending up as broken as Helios. But Jack doesn't look like the AI that was stuck in his brain for all those days: this is Handsome Jack flesh and bones.  
   
Jack's face is closer now, warm breath and devilish smirk. “The one and only, cupcake,” he grabs a handful of Rhys' hair and pulls his head back to bare his neck. Then, he's bold enough to trace a wet path with his tongue on the salty skin.  
   
“W-What-?” Rhys can't end his question as Jack's kissing him now, hard and pushy. It's wrong and it doesn't make any sense.  
   
“Yeah, yeah, we both know how much you're screwed,” the man says as he catches his breath, “your little fanboy heart is still rooting for me, even if I tried to kill you.” He chuckles, eyes fixed on Rhys, rolling his hips to feel how hard he's making him, “you're sick.”  
   
Rhys would be lying if he said that he had never thought of Handsome Jack in that way, but that was before his AI tried to kill him. He can't believe his body is betraying him right now, hips pushing up to meet the man's arousal: the friction makes him drunk on lust. Jack's right, he's totally screwed.  
   
“What do you want me to do next? I wanna hear you say it,” Jack's hands goes down to unzip Rhys' pants, and it's surreal but he's already hard and throbbing and Jack's mouth is so close...  
   
“J-Jack!” Rhys moans, but Jack doesn't move and waits patiently, touching himself through his pants as he watches the kid squirming. “Say it, Rhys.” Jack orders. “What do you want me to do?”  
   
Rhys feels like burning and he's sure he's going to die of shame, “suck me!”  
   
Jack smirks satisfied, “naughty, naughty boy,” and lowers his head, taking Rhys' cock into his mouth, his mischievous eyes fixed on the kid. Rhys moans and grips Jack’s hair tight, he wants to keep him there between his legs forever. There's only bliss.  
   
"Oh, I'm-" _I'm gonna come_ , Rhys wants to say but he he's feeling overwhelmed and -   
   
   
   
“Jack!” He wakes up alone, legs tangled in the sheets. His heart is beating like crazy, adrenaline is flowing through his system. He uncovers himself, looking down only to notice a wet spot on his pants. He’s just had a wet dream about Handsome Jack just like a teenager, coming in his pants. “Shit, not again.”  
   
_Your little fanboy heart is still rooting for me,_ Jack said. Rhys wishes he could say otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I play TFTB too much. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
